R5 Fan girls to R5 member girlfriends
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Alina and Marina are 2 normal 13 year olds and go to see R5,but what happens when Rocky and Ryland ask them out? prepare for the Drama cause things are gonna be a Crazy Ride,Can they put up with them or just give up and forget their favorite band of all time all cause of a few mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so My R5 BFF Marina,Asked me to make a Fanfic about her and Rocky and R5 so here ya go bestie! Enjoy and To everyone else that reads it!:D P.S i changed a few things(Like Age and people there and etc.)**

**Pairings: Rockina,Ryina,Rikurt,Rydel and Eddy Martin(He Plays Thad in Glee) ,Rosslington,Laurum,Raini and OC (PM me if u are a dude and wanna be Raini Boyfriend)**

* * *

_**AT ****The House**** of ****Blues #LOUD**** Finale ****show,30 Min. Before the show**_

_**Backstage**_

Riker: Okay guys we're back in L.A Are you guys Ready!

Ross: Riker dude we're your family not your fans

Riker: Pssssshhhhh I knew that

Curt:Sure ya did babe*kisses his cheek*

Ratliff: Ew Curt no one wanted to see that

Ross:Honey please you love it when i do that

Ratliff:Well that's because when we do it its cute and enduring but when they do it its just weird and creepy**(Haha Luke line) **

Ryland: Ell you sound like Cameron Boyce

Ratliff:Whatever Ry

Rydel:*Comes in holding Eddy's hand*I heard my Name, P.S we're gonna go on in 30 minutes

Ratliff:Okay Rydelly

Rydel: stop Calling me that Elly-poo!

Ross:Hey!I'm the only one to call him that,Sissy Rydelly!

Rydel:Rossy-Bear!

Ross:Eddy Lover!

Rydel:Coc-

Ryland:RYDEL MARY LYNCH WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT!

Rydel: Sorry little bro

Ryland: And...

Rydel:And Ross

Ryland:Good sis

Mark: Okay Guys your going on soon

Riker: Okay dad thanks

Curt: Well since you wont go on for a while wanna do something

Riker: Okay,how about*Kisses him,deep*

Curt:*Goes with it*

Eddy: Well Ry wanna go get something to eat?

Rydel: Okay Thaddy-poo*Goes with him to the little food place*

Ross: Im going for a nap,Ell wanna come?

Ratliff:Okay *follows Ross to the couch*

Rocky:hey Ryland wanna go to the top of the stair case*Leaves to the top*

Ryland: Sure*Follows rocky to the top*

* * *

**At the line(Trust me it was HUGE) 20 min. before the show started**

Alina: OMG! Marina I cant believe we're actually going to an R5 Concert!

Marina:Oh come on Alina you've been saying that for what a week now,and we're here just waiting in line

Alina;Marina please,im Crazy for them and so are you so you can let your Rocky lynch Fan self out

Jacob**(one of my BGFITW[Best Guy friend in the world]And band mate,he wanted to be in one so yeah,P.S his fanfic account is jacobsantosj):**Alina please don't let her,me and Troy and Ronnie**(Some of my otgher friends who kind of like R5)** had to deal with you guys on the way here

Alina: Jacob,don't play it cool you guys didn't have to come,but no you guys wanted to meet Rydel and Ross so your just as excited as us

Marina:Okay but just to be clear,Rocky is mine Ryland is Alli's and I don't know about you two but whatev's

Troy: Im here because i don't Alina hurt,lost,kidnapped,or anything

Jacob:Cause you love her*Smirking*

Troy: Shut up!*Blushing*

Alina: Okay then...I want to go in already!

Ronnie: Alina, we will go in just wait?

Troy and Jacob:You Shouldn't have said that

Alina: Wait?*Chuckles*WAIT?!

Troy:And then the Monster broke loose

Alina: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS NOW RONNIE!

Ronnie: Okay but you don't have to scream

Troy:Uh-oh

Alina: WAIT?! OMYSTARS MAN! I'm txting Danny**(Dan from Hollywood ending,What?Don't blame me that i love him so much and he kinda look like a classmate i have,who may or may not be my crush)**

**Alina/_Danny G.(Me:*Sigh Happily*)_**

**Hey Danny!:D-Ali**

_**Sup Ali girl!:P-Danny**_

**Waiting at the R5 concert line upset at bit,Don't ask hehe:3-Ali**

_**Oh cool wait the L.A concert right?-Danny**_

**Yea #LOUD TOUR finale concert,why?-Ali**

_**We're playing too!:D your in line right!-Danny**_

**Yes,with troy,jj,and Ronnie and Marina ****Again why?****?-Ali**

_**Cause Cam is gonna let us go out to see the fans!:D-Danny**_

**YAY!I haven't seen you guys in a long time!:)-Ali**

_**I know it seems forever since i last saw you!,okay we're going out and...-Danny**_

Tyler:*Comes out with Chris,Cameron,Dan*Whats up everyone!

Line: AHHHHHHHHH

Dan:*Turns to Cameron*Dude Im gonna go find Ali,BRB

Cameron:Okay,dude give her these she will love us*Gives him 4 backstage passes,and V.I.P passes*

Dan: Awesome!Thanks dude*Runs up the line,stopping to take pics with fans,Finds Alina,Marina,Jacob,Troy,Ronnie*Ali!

Alina:*Turns around and sees Dan*Danny!*Hugs him*

Marina:*sees Dan* Danny!

Dan:Marina!*Hugs her*

Alina: Danny I want you to meet,Ronnie,Jake, and Troy*Points to each of them*

Dan: Nice to meet you guys!

Troy:Yea its cool to meet you too!,Alina never stops listening to your music

Jacob: yea like,Never! her ringtones are all Hollywood ending, and R5

Alina: Stop it boys!

Ronnie: She has a wall of her Room full your posters!

Alina: Stop it now!*Sprays them with water*

Dan: Okay,hey guys here are passes for V.I.P and Backstage,from Cameron,me,Tyler,and Chris*Hands them to Alina*

Marina: OMG! No way!Ahhhh tell the guys we said thanks!

Dan:No Prob guys,well gotta go but see you guys in a bit.P.S get out of line and go to the front and show them your tickets and Passes,and you can go in and meet the band quick before the show if you want,okay? well Bye*Kisses Alina and Marina's cheeks*Bye dudes*Shakes their hands,leaves*

Alina:*Shocked*Did that just happen?!

Troy:Yes now lets go!*Grabs them and pushes them out of line*lets go!*Runs to the front*

Alina,Jacob,Marina,Ronnie:*Shrug,and Run*

Security guy:Passes and Tickets please?

Alina: Here ya go

Security guy:Okay go in*Pushes the door for them*

Alina: Thank you,*Goes in*Okay so you guys wanna drink or go buy merch

Marina: MERCH!*Pulls Alina to the Merch line*

Troy:see you guys in the top*Goes to the staircase*

Jacob:*Shrug*I'll go buy a CD of Taylor Matthews so see ya later Ronnie

Ronnie:I'll go with troy

Alina:*Comes back with Marina*Okay so got your LOUD shirt

Marina:Yes

Alina: Guitar pick necklace

Marina:Check

Alina: Loud EP

Marina:Yes

Alina: R5 Posters?

Marina: Heck yes

Alina: Okay then lets go to the top

Marina: Okay i hope we see Rocky!and Ryland

Alina: Me too!,com'on*Walks to the staircase*

Marina: okay wait up!*Catches up and goes up the stairs with alina and sees Rocky and Ryland talking*Ali Ali! Ryland and Rocky!

Alina:*sees them too*Omg! lets go and get their autographs!*walk to Ryland and Rocky*

Marina: Okay*walk with her*

Alina:*Goes up to them,nervous*Um Hi Rocky and Ryland can we have your Autographs please?

Rocky:*sees them*Oh yea sure ladies

Ryland: Oh hey cuties

Marina: Hi*Nervous*

Alina: Um sign my phone case please?*hands them her Red mophie R5 phone case*

Rocky:*sees Marina,and Falls in Love*Well hello there,Im Rocky and your name?

Marina: Marina*Bites her bottom lip*

Rocky:Well Marina want to go with me to the after party?

Marina: Sure but I have to go with Alina and our friends

Rocky:well then that can be arranged,Ry let Rike know we're bringing guests with us

Ryland:*Talking with Alina about CoD 2**(Thats Call of duty 2 FYI)***Okay Dude,Hey Alina Wanna drink?

Alina:*nervous* Sure, Um M I'll be back

Marina: Okay

Alina:*leaves with Ryland*

Ryland:*Puts his arm around Alina*

Rocky:So about the after party?

Marina:Yeah sure We'd love to.

Rocky:Awesome,Hey that girl Ryland just left with she is you friend right?

Marina: Yeah we're R5 BFF's

Rocky: So just to let you know he likes her,A LOT

Marina: How can you tell?

Rocky: When it comes to talking to girls who like CoD 2 he is in LOVE,and she is the only girl who likes CoD 2

Marina:*Laughs*

Ryland:*Comes Back over with Alina,holding her hand and smiling while blushing* so i was Like,Um how does this help me find drumsticks? and then Ell was like, um if your hungry we can pull over for KFC and then Rydel says he meant drumsticks as in for drums!

Alina:*Laughs* oh my stars Ell is so funny

Ryland: Yeah so Alina i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see Percy Jackson: sea of monsters this Friday with Me?

Alina:*Shocked* Uh sure i would love to

Rocky:Hey um Marina wanna go see a movie with me this Friday?

Marina: OMG! Yes!

Ryland and Rocky: Awesome!

* * *

**AND DONE! yes finally finished it! Okay this is gonna be a multi-chapter story! So excited!**

**Okay Marina hope you like ! and Jacob:Troy,Ronnie are NOT OC's so yeah,w and what could friday bring them**

**Okay plz review! and follow i worked hard on it! :3**

**Okay bye now plz review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing AT ALL,though i would LOVE to own Hollywood Ending**

**Bye Bye!(:::) COOKIES!**


	2. SO SORRY BLAME MY MOM AND TEACHER!

**Hey!:) so im not updating for awhile D: see i got grounded from the computer cause im in 6th grade and well my mom said 'any missing assignments means a month of NO COMPUTER' and to thats like taking away R5! so yeah not gonna be updating until December!but by then i will have some Christmas and thanksgiving chapters up and some new stories!:D so plz guys dont kill me!**

**See you guys in december again sorry-**

**RatauraGleeNiffR5 **

**Rock on!**


End file.
